Double Teamed
by Darcy Moore
Summary: While on a hunt in Austin, TX. Sam and Dean meet and treat an injured teen hunter. She gives them the slip and they learn she is one of many teen demon hunters working together in Texas and living normal lives on the side.


**-Bar-**

Dean and Sam were working a poltergeist hunt in Austin, TX. They had been on the job three days and finally had all the info they needed and were in the haunted 6th street bar. The bar was recently sold to new owners who had to close it down because of ghostly activity. It seemed as though during a bar fight in the early 90's, when the bar was owned by some unscrupulous people, a bartender named Felix Maeks got stuffed under the stage and had been haunting the place ever since.

They heard a clatter and whipped around. Figuring it was nothing, they continued. Dean signaled to Sam to go around the other side that partitioned the bar and the dance hall.

"It's pretty sick to think that people have been playing rock 'n roll right on top of this guy's body for almost ten years." Dean said as they eased their way to the stage where Felix's body had been stashed.

"Heather said that her father never mentioned Felix Meaks until he was on his deathbed and by then the club was bought by new people and she couldn't bring this on them," Sam explained, "her father and his friends packed him really well into an unused trapdoor then refinished the stage so that no one would ever know."

They walked to the stage and found the flooring was already torn up.

"That's not something you see every day," Dean said in surprise. Just as he was about to turn around Felix's ghost appeared behind him and he was angry. Felix grabbed Dean and hurled him backward into some guitar stands.

Sam went quickly into action. He slung his shotgun full of rock salt around and hit Felix squarely in the chest scaring him away temporarily.

Dean smelled a faint scent of lighter fluid. He looked into the hole and saw the body of Felix Meaks already salted and soaked in liquid. He was only waiting for a match.

"Dude, hand me a match," he said realizing that Sam had them.

"Little busy here, Dean" he replied. Felix's ghost had reappeared and had Sam by the neck.

"Hey ugly!" came a voice from the back. Sam and Dean both looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young girl standing in the opening with a shotgun in one hand. She looked like she had taken a beating and there was something sticking from her right shoulder.

The girl raised the shotgun and shot the ghost sending it temporarily into oblivion. Sam took this opportunity to toss the matches to Dean. Dean took one last look at the corpse before striking the match.

"Goodbye Felix," he said throwing in the match into the hole and the familiar stench of burning flesh filled the room. He looked up and saw Sam rushing to the girl that had shot their ghost. She had collapsed after firing that shot.

He heard her say something to Sam before passing out. Sam looked at Dean with shock in his expression.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"'No hospital'," Sam answered, "Dean, I think she's a hunter."

Dean was about to respond when the sound of sirens made his ears perk.

"Well, let's grab her and get out of here," he said as he grabbed some towels and a table cloth. Sam was holding the girl in his arms and looking at Dean quizzically.

Dean turned and answered his gaze. "Dude look at her. I don't need her bleeding all over the car."

Dean led the way through the back exit. Sam followed with the girl and shaking his head in disbelief.

**-Motel-**

The boys made it into their motel without anyone seeing the injured teenager. Sam laid her on the closest bed in the room. Dean came in right behind them with a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey.

Sam started to assess the girl's wounds. There was a large piece of glass piercing her shoulder and quite a few bruises and cuts. The only other main injury was a cut on her head from an impact. She was wearing a brace on her left wrist that showed it had been injured previously.

"Sam, what are we doing?" Dean asked pouring two drinks, "No way is she a hunter. This girl has got to be about sixteen." Dean drank the first drink that he poured.

"I'm seventeen, actually," came a tired and weak voice from the bed. The girl winced at the pain in her shoulder and tried to sit up. Sam stopped her.

"I don't think you should move," he said trying to steady her.

"I'll be fine," she replied now sitting. She looked at her arm and then at Dean. "Mind if I have that one?"

Dean looked at her at though she was crazy. "You just said you were seventeen."

The girl rolled her eyes and gestured to her injury. "Dude, seriously."

Dean sighed and handed her the glass. "Thank you," she said, "okay tall guy, I'm going to take this drink. After I do, pull this glass out."

Sam was still surprised but did what she said. He was used to patching wounds like this with his Dad and Dean but he had rarely seen a girl handle injury like this. She didn't even yell out, which was a good thing because that would have been hard to explain. As Sam helped her patch up the wounds, he and Dean tried to figure out who she was and how she ended up in that bar vanquishing a ghost.

"So, what's your name?" Dean asked.

She hesitated a moment then answered, "Ronnie Wood."

"Like guitarist for the Rolling Stones, Ronnie Wood?" Sam asked skeptically. It was obviously not her real name.

She turned her head to him. "Yeah," she answered as she got up from the bed, "thanks for the help." She started to leave. Sam was in between her and the door.

"I don't think you should go," he said with a bit of concern in his voice. "you took a pretty good beating."

"I'm fine," she said. Almost as she got the words out of her mouth she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied sarcastically, "you're just peachy."

He and Sam picked her up and placed her back on the bed again.

"I don't think she's going anywhere for at least the rest of the night," Sam stated.

"Awesome," Dean said, "what do you say we go tear up 6th Street. The night's still young."

"We can't just leave her here," Sam replied.

"Well that's perfect, Sam," Dean said pouring another drink, "when did we sign up to babysit a member of the Scooby Club!"

"Maybe we can just go get some food," Sam suggested, "I'm hungry and she isn't waking up any time soon."

**-Later-**

Sophie openned her eyes and looked around the small room. She lifted herself up. The pain in her arm almost made her scream.

She looked at the table vaguely remembering the alcohol that had been there. It was gone.

Sophie rolled her eyes. Who were these guys anyways? The thought that they were hunters had crossed her mind. They knew to burn the corpse and normal people would freak out if they saw a ghost get blown away.

Sophie's next task was to find a phone. She had no luck. She would have to check in from a pay phone.

Before heading out the door she caught a glimpsed of herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Having few options she stumbled to one of the bags in the room and grabbed a cleanish shirt and a bottle of Holy Water. _Definetly hunters_, she determined.

**Later: Diner/Motel**

Dean and Sam had been discussing what had happened on the hunt and speculating on who this girl was that was now passed out at their motel.

Sam suggested that they call someone. A seventeen year old girl had no business hunting anyways. Dean had been against that because he didn't feel right ratting out a hunter. Even if she was a kid, she actually saved their asses.

Sam put the key in the lock of thier motel room and was surprised to find it unlocked. He could pretty much guess what was coming next. 'Ronnie' was gone.

Dean went over to his bag. "She took my holy water," he stated, "and I think some of my clothes are missing."

**On**** the road**

"She couldn't have gotten far," Dean stated.

He and Sam scanned the sidewalks for any sign of the girl. They hadn't settled into the motel so all they had to do was grab their bags and be on the move.

Dean spotted the girl walking down the sidewalk. He started to speed up a little so that he could pull up beside her.

A motorcycle came roaring past the Impala. It pulled up next to the girl and the drive gave her a helmet. She put it on with her left hand climbed onto the back. The motor cycle sped off.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

"We got to follow that motorcycle," Sam replied.

Try as Dean might he couldn't catch up to the speeding cycle. Finally, when it turned down an alley, the boys gave up.


End file.
